communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:No more sleep
Herzlich Willkommen! Hallo und herzlich Willkommen, No more sleep! Wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:0464787001207835999.jpg. Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst! Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle von Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Auf deiner Benutzerseite kannst du etwas über dich verraten, zum Beispiel wie du heißt, was du magst/nicht magst oder wie du hier her gefunden hast. In deinem Blog kannst du auch ab und an bloggen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Wikis Deine Benutzerseite ist kein Wiki! Wenn du eins erstellen möchtest, kannst du das einfach hier tun. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist und vorher einfach mal etwas mit dem Wiki-Prinzip üben möchtest, kannst du das hier tun. Seiten die nichts mit dem Zentralwiki zu tun haben werden über kurz oder lang gelöscht. Bitte erstelle, wenn du ein Wiki haben möchtest, ein neues oder erstelle ein Mini-Wiki! ---- Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 10. Feb. 2010, 19:46:05 Datei:0464787001207835999.jpg Hi No more sleep, bist du dir sicher, dass die von dir hochgeladene Datei Datei:0464787001207835999.jpg wirklich Public Domain ist? Vielleicht kannst du noch die Quellenangaben nachtragen. Ich hab die Datei in der Form ohne Angaben zum Löschen vorgeschlagen. Grüße ----Diamant talk 22:29, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) nur vorweg hab noch nich so genau die ahung wie das hier funktioniert^^ also ich hab die quelle dabei: http://wow.allvatar.com/gruppen/4259/der-mithrilorden----realmportal und soweit ich weiß sind die bilder von allvatar zur freien verfügung ;) falls mcih jmnd belehrt kein problem hab ihc wieder was neues gelernt^^ kann das bild allerdings auhc vorsichtshalber löschen gruß No more sleep 23:57, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC)